¡¡¡¡Mi mayor deseo¡¡¡¡
by Galia V
Summary: Hola q tal estoy otra vez xon mis historias extrañas jaja. Bueno esto es un One shot es un YohxAnna muy romantico ási q espero q les gusten , dejenme sus reviews nos vemos en la proxima............


-Hola q tal ya estoy otra vez con mis pateticas ideas jijiji ahora vengo con este One shot , como siempre será un YohXAnna (es q adoro a esa pareja) donde le haré entender de una forma un poco rara a Yoh cuanto ama a la joven itako, jiji aunque Yoh no va ser muy Yoh aquí jiji, bueno ya no los aburro mas hay tienen….

**Desee sin pensar**

Era un DIA normal en Fumbari, el clima esta agradable aunque ya se acercara el invierno y hacia un poco de frió, todo era sumamente tranquilo, en la pensión Asakura una joven de cabellos rubios hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, una piel pálida como la nieve, y unos ojos negros muy penetrantes, esa era la joven Anna Kiyoyama q se estaba alistando para ir al colegido debido a q llevaba el uniforme escolar q constituía de una falda corta verde, una blusa blanca con el sello del instituto, un listón q adornaba el cuello de la camisa, una chaqueta negra tambien con el sello del instituto.

otro DIA de escuela más- dijo fastidiada la joven sacerdotisa.

-Bueno q puedo hacer le tengo q dar el ejemplo a Yoh si me pongo perezosa el creerá q puede hacer lo q quiera y eso no se lo voy a permitir- dijo firme y sumamente fría- bueno será mejor q baje a para desayunar- dijo encaminándose para la puerta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar de la casa un joven de mirada tranquila, piel bronceada, un cabello castaño oscuro q era adornado por unos audífonos naranjas era nada mas y nada menos q el joven Yoh Asakura q se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-bien ya esta listo mejor llamo a Anna- dijo el joven con una tranquilidad pero mirada seria - ANNA EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA LISTO- grito el joven.

- si ya voy no tienes q gritar- dijo fastidiada Anna entrando a la cocina

- lo siento mucho pensé q estabas arriba- dijo Yoh seriamente cuando vio entrar a su prometida.

- no importa sentémonos a comer o si no, no llegaremos al instituto- dijo sentándose en la mesa.

- si como digas- obedeció el joven shaman sirviendo el desayuno y sentándose a comer junto con la joven.

El desayuno trascurrió sin mas precanses el silencio era la única compañía de esos instantes, había pasado 2 años desde el torneo de shamanes y ellos contaban con la edad de 15 años, desde el torneo no había ningún acercamiento entre los dos, aunque al principio si hubo ahora era distinto se trataban muy fríamente los dos y casi no se dirigían la palabra desde algún tiempo, eso hizo pensar a Yoh q Anna no sentía nada por el, debido a eso decidió cerrarse a la joven itako .

-bien es hora de irnos – sentencio Anna levantadote de su asiento.

- si – respondió el joven imitando a la rubia .

Se terminaron de alistar y salieron de la casa con su fiel acompañante el silencio, ninguno de los dos intercambiaba palabras, en ocasiones anteriores eso le hubiera molestado a Yoh pero desde q hizo esa barrera contra la itako no le importaba mucho, los jóvenes se detuvieron al escuchar una voz conocida Yoh se jiro para ver quien era, nada mas ni nada menos q su fiel amigo Manta Oyamada.

-buenos días Yoh- saludo muy entusiasmado

-hola Manta como has estado- contesto el joven entusiasmado por q tenia a alguien con quien hablar y no tendría q estar solo con Anna y eso lo aliviaba.

- bien, ahh hola Anna- dijo el joven al percatarse de la presencia de la joven

-……- ella solo se jiro y siguió caminando si decir nada.

-Los dos jóvenes se le quedaron viendo, Yoh con en seño fungido esa era ella tan indiferente como siempre ya no perdería el tiempo tratando de abrirse a ella ya lo intento y funciono un principio pero eso desapareció de un DIA para otro- bueno Mantan démonos prisa o si no llegaremos tarde- dijo Yoh cuando vio a Anna perderse en la esquina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ella Anna iba pensativa hace tiempo q Yoh tomo esa actitud contra ella y no lo culpaba, pero la estaba destrozando por dentro aunque no lo mostraba esa actitud de Yoh la desmorono por completo, pero el tenia todo los motivos del mundo para hacerlo, había decidido una cosa quería q Yoh fuera feliz así q decidió q permanecería su lado solo hasta q el se convirtiera en el shaman king, por q conociéndolo no lo lograría por su cuenta, solo hasta ese entonces después lo dejaría libre para que hiciera su vida y fuera feliz, con la persona q eligiera no iba intervenir mas en su felicidad, así q ella también decidió alejarse de el.

- Yoh perdóname por no darte lo q querías- susurro la joven itako al mismo tiempo q una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron la escuela, ya q iban muy entretenidos hablando, entraron a salón de clases y como lo suponían Anna ya estaba hay con su mirada perdida en la ventana, tanto era su concentración q no se dio cuenta cuando entraron los dos jóvenes, salio de sus pensamientos cuando entro el profesor y anuncio el tema de la clase .

Las clases transcurrieron normales, Manta muy pendiente de la clase, Yoh durmiéndose en clases y Anna perdida en sus pensamientos.

Por fin había llegado la hora de descanso, Yoh, Anna y Manta estaban sentados bajo un árbol del patio los 2 jóvenes hablando muy animadamente y la joven solo escuchándolos con su mirada fría.

- wow enserio q interesante- comentaba el castaño a su amigo.

- verdad q si, estará en estreno hoy después de clases, por q no me acompañas Yoh? – pregunto muy ilusionado el pequeño

- claro q te acompañare Manta- dijo entusiasmado el shaman, pero eso no duro mucho.

- de ninguna manera tengo un itinerario para ti después de clases no puedes perder el tiempo en boberías- contesto fríamente la itako.

-pero Anna…. Yoh a estado entrenando muy duro deberías darle un DIA de descanso- dijo Manta tratando de convencerla.

- he dicho q no y punto- dijo poniéndose de pie con un aparente enojo.

En eso Yoh se pones de pie también con la mirada sombría lo cual asusto a Manta y sorprendió a Anna- Anna quiero q me digas si me odias?- pregunto Yoh con un tono no muy común en el.

- Q de q estas habla…..- pero no pudo continuar la frase cuando sintió las manos de Yoh en sus hombros y un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Si Yoh la había estrellado con fuerza contra el árbol , Manta no podía creer lo q estaba viendo.

- Pero q te pasa Yoh suéltame inmediatamente me lastimas- dijo Anna empezando a asustarse por la actitud de Yoh.

-RESPONDEME ANNA- grito enfurecido.

- claro q no te odio- dijo Anna firme tratando de liberarse de Yoh.

- entonces por q siempre buscar hacerme la vida imposible?- pregunto el castaño

-Q ? Con q eso piensas- dijo Anna con la mirada gacha.

- si eso pienso, y como no lo voy a pensar ya q lo único q quieres es q entrene, no me dejas divertirme, tratas mal a mis amigos, dime Anna q quieres de mi- pregunto Yoh acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Anna lo cual la puso muy nerviosa, Yoh aun la tenia sujetada de los hombros y estaban casi pegados.

- Yoh creo q deberías calmarte ese no eres tu- intervino Manta al ver a su amigo tan fuera de control.

- Manta no te metas en esto, retírate por favor tengo unos asuntos q arreglar con mi prometida- dijo Yoh sin dejar la posición q tenia con Anna , Manta obedeció .

- Yoh suéltame q te pasa, me estas asustando- dijo Anna un poco desesperada.

- ja la gran sacerdotisa Anna asustada, no lo puedo creer- dijo Yoh burlonamente separándose de ella y dándole la espalda.

- pero q te pasa?- pregunto Anna mas confundida.

- q me pasa sabes q me pasa q no puedo creer q me hallan puesto a una mujer así como prometida, Anna no te soporto mas, eres fría das ordenes al primero q se te atraviesa, eres una holgazana todos tiene q hacer todo por ti ya no te soporto mas Anna, como desearía q nunca te hubieras atravesado en mi vida- dijo Yoh aun dándole la espalda a Anna q no noto las lagrimas q corrieron por sus mejillas, la había destrozado y esta mas q dolida pero no lo culpaba.

- así q eso es lo q deseas- dijo la joven con una sonrisa triste para volver a su frialdad habitual- así q lo mas deseas es nunca haberme conocido- dijo Anna fríamente.

- si así si es mi mayor deseo es nunca haberte conocido- dijo Yoh volteándose hacia Anna.

- bien espero q se te cumpla tu deseo y discúlpame por hacerte la vida imposible Yoh Asakura, espero q seas feliz con la chica q elegiste yo no me interpondré mas- dijo esto para echarse a correr lejos de hay con lagrimas en los ojos la cual Yoh no pudo ver ya q ella estaba muy lejos, el por su parte solo se quedo mirando a Anna hasta q desapareció de su vista.

- si no sabes como deseo nunca haberte conocido- sentencio Yoh no muy convencido camino recostándose bajo el árbol para sumirse en un sueño y olvidar sus problemas por un rato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yoh….Yoh YOH- grito manta para tratar de despertar al shaman

- A q Manta q sucede- pregunto soñoliento el shaman.

- como q, q pasa te quedaste dormido el resto de las clases ya terminaron, es hora de irnos-dijo Manta mirándolo

- a si bueno vamonos- dijo poniéndose de pie limpiando sus pantalones y su chaqueta para encaminarse a la pensión.

Por el camino Yoh estaba pensativo ya q no había visto a Anna y al parecer fue muy rudo con ella, pero q importa, a ella esas palabras no le afectan seguro era lo mismo q le quería decirle a el ,pero por si las dudas decidió preguntarle a Manta.

- oye Manta- llama la atención de su acompañante.

-mmmmmmm- respondió el pequeño.

- has visto a Anna?- pregunto mirándolo

- Anna?' quien es Anna Yoh?- pregunto confundido el pequeñín.

- como q quien es Anna Manta déjate de bromas- dijo Yoh riéndose por la "broma" de Manta.

- no es ninguna broma yo no conozco ninguna Anna- dijo Manta mirándolo confundido

Yoh se quedo pensativo si Manta no esta bromeando entonces q sucede, se echo a correr todo lo q podían sus piernas a la pensión , cuando llego se quito las sandalias y subió a la "habitación" de Anna, cuando llego la encontró algo distinta tenia flores rosa , algunos afiches de corazón y otras cosas cursis, Yoh miro eso confundido.

- Amidamaru- llamo Yoh

- dígame amo Yoh- dijo el samurai apareciendo

- me puedes decir si has visto a Anna?- pregunto Yoh

- Anna? Quien es Anna?- pregunto lo mismo q Manta, estaba mas q confundido por q nadie conocía a Anna.

- a ya llegaste Yoh me da mucho gusto- dijo una voz tras el, cuando se volteo se sorprendió de ver a esa persona.

- Tamao? Q haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado de ver a la joven rosa

- como q, q ago aquí soy tu prometida- contesto como si fuera los mas normal de mundo

- QUE QUE ?- grito impresionado por lo q dijo

- q te pasa Yoh estas actuando como si fuera nuevo, pero si estamos comprometidos desde q tienes 10 años- dijo Tamao mirándolo confundida por su actitud- bueno será mejor q te alistes para la cena ya casi esta lista además creo q te hará bien - dijo la joven dándole la espalda y bajando las escaleras.

-amo Yoh se encuentra bien- pregunto preocupado Amida.

- si iré a mi habitación, en seguida bajo- dijo Yoh para encaminarse dentrote su habitación, se dejo caer en el futon con peresa, no entendía lo q sucedía, nadie conocía a Anna, Tamao era su prometida, y cuando salio corriendo a la pensión noto q se canso demasiado rápido, cerro los ojos para tratar de descifrar lo q sucedí hasta q algo se le ilumino la mente.

Fan black

_- si no sabes como deseo nunca haberte conocido_.

Fin black

Se levanto de golpe del funto- eso es mi deseo se hizo realidad yo nunca conocí a Anna, pero como – se pregunto Yoh confundido, salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Tamao- Yoh baja la cena esta lista-

- si ya voy Tamao- dijo yoh

Cuando bajo se encontró con gran banquete, lo miro asombrado, con Anna nunca obtenía cosas así, se sentó y empezó a comerse todo lo q estaba a su alcance, estaba sencillamente delicioso.

- veo q te gusto mucho mi comida Yoh- dijo Tamao mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

- si tenia tiempos sin comer lo q tu preparas Tamao- dijo Yoh con la boca llena.

- Q, pero como si tienes 3 años comiendo lo q yo preparo- pregunto Tamao confundida.

Yoh se paro en seco- es verdad se supone q no conoció a Anna y Tamao es mi prometida- pensó Yoh, para reponer lo q había dicho- digo es q desde el desayuno no como tu comida y ya la extrañaba jijiji – rio Yoh nervioso, Tamao solo lo miro y luego siguió, la cena trascurrió normal después de eso Yoh se fue a su habitación a pensar en lo ocurrido, como su deseo se hizo realidad.

- no lo entiendo como se hizo realidad tanto así era mi deseo- se pregunto Yoh

- Anna se me hace extraño estar sin ti- Yoh se detuvo un momento, acaba de pensar en lo q acaba de pensar, si se supone q eso es lo q deseo, dios ya se estaba volviendo loco, en eso volteo su vista hacia donde esta harusame y noto algo, se levanto y se acerco a ella pero no vio lo q buscaba.

- q extraño si yo lo deje hay- se pregunto Yoh- mejor le pregunto a Tamao- salio de la habitación y se dirijio a la de su "prometida" toco la puerta y entro.

- oye Tamao has visto el oraculo virtual?- pregunto mirándola

- oracualo virtual, q es eso- pregunto confundida

- el aparato q me dieron en el torneo de shamanes- dijo Yoh

- pero Yoh no recuerdas q no lograste pasar la prueba, tu no entraste al torneo de shamanes- le declaro Tamao

- que, pero no entiendo- dijo Yoh saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, cuando llego se recostó en el futon no entendía nada, se supone q no conoció a Anna, tampoco entro al torneo de shamanes, pero q demonios paso, se quedo pensando, pero se dejo vencer por el sueño.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh iba caminado para la escuela no entendía nada estaba mas q confundido, al parecer por la sencilla razón de no conocer a Anna había cambia muchas cosas en su vida, tanto dependía de ella pensó Yoh.

- Anna- susurro Yoh inconcientemente, se la hacia extraño no sentir su compaña camino a la escuela, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamiento q no se dio cuenta q había llegado a su salón donde lo esperaba su fiel amigo.

- buenos dias Yoh, q te paso ayer saliste corriendo sin decir nada?- pregunto Manta mirándolo

-buenos días, lo siento mucho es q me acorde de algo q tenia q hacer- contesto Yoh recostándose de la mesa de su pupitre.

- estas bien te noto algo raro Yoh, acaso peleaste con Tamao?- pregunto Manta mirándolo.

- uh?' no Manta no pelee con Tamao, solo q estoy un poco cansado- contesto Yoh escondiendo su cabeza en sus brazos. Manta no siguió con la conversación ya q el profesor entro al salón a dictar clases.

Yoh no prestaba atención estaba muy pensativo , como se le cumplió el deseo, y por q no logro entrar al torneo sencillamente no lo entendia, o tal vez todo eso q vivio fue una simple sueño creado por su imaginación, tal vez todo lo soñó. No pudo evitar mirar hacia donde se sentaba Anna anteriormente pero estaba sentado otra chica, las clases llegaron a su fin y todos se retiraban, Manta quería acompañar a Yoh pero este le dijo q no necesitaba pensar un rato, no muy convencido su amigo se retito del lugar.

Yoh camino inconciente por el parque hasta q llego a un lugar q según para el era muy especial, si era en donde el había ido con Anna antes de irse a Norteamérica, se recostó de las barandas recordando ese momento- porq? Por q no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos esto no era lo q deseaba- se pregunto Yoh- pareciera q desde q no estas conmigo estoy mas deprimido- dijo suspirando.

- aunque pensándolo bien, no todo era tan malo, siempre pase momentos hermosos a tu lado como aquella vez- pensó con una sonrisa cuando recordó cierta vez en q…...

Fan back

- Yoh donde estas, tienes q ir a entrenar- dijo la joven itako, buscando a su prometido.

donde te metiste Yoh Asakura ven en este instante para aca o te quedaras sin cenar- dijo ya fastidiada por la ausencia de su prometido.

-Annita aquí estoy – dijo el joven agitando la mano estaba en una colina no muy lejana de la pensión.

- Q es lo q quieres no has terminado tu en..- pero no termino por q Yoh le había puesto un dedo en los labios mientras le sujetaba la mano.

- ven quiero mostrarte algo- dijo jalandola de la mano

Se encaminaron por un bosque cerca de la pensión, Anna estaba confundida adonde la quería llevar, pudo divisar un gran árbol de cerezo al final del camino y quedo impresionada con lo q vio, un claro en el bosque puro y limpio, las estrellas se veían hermosas era como el paraíso, atrás del árbol se podía ver las luces de la ciudad, Anna quedo impresionada por aquel lugar tan hermoso q veía, Yoh solo la vio con una gran sonrisa.

- q hermoso es esto- dijo la rubia impresionada, de repente sintio las manos de Yoh en sus hombros.

- sabia q te gustaría por eso quise compartir mi secreto contigo y solo contigo- le susurro muy suavemente en el oído.

- gracias este lugar es hermoso- dijo volteándose con una gran sonrisa, lo cual dejo a Yoh mas feliz de lo q estaba.

- ven sentémonos allá- dijo tomándole otra vez la mano para dirigirse al árbol de cerezo, se sentaron bajo este a contemplar las estrellas, el silencio era agradable solo en la compañía del otro.

- esto si q es hermoso-susurro Yoh.

- si gracias por traerme hasta este lugar, se siente una paz en le ambiente- contesto la rubia, pero inconscientemente se fue inclinando para un lado hasta quedar recostada del hombro de Yoh, cuando se percato de eso trato de quitarse rápidamente, pero sintió la mano de Yoh en su cabeza invitadota a quedarse hay, ella no se resistió solo se quedo hay con su prometido bajo ese hermoso paisaje hasta q poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y se quedara dormida en los brazos de su prometido.

Yoh la observaba embobado si q se veía hermosa, quería q el tiempo se detuviera, era uno de esos momentos especiales q solo podían ocurrir con su itako- duerme tranquila mi hermosa Annita yo estoy aquí contigo- dijo Yoh estrechadola mas fuerte contra el.

Fin back

- si eso fue unas semanas después de q regresáramos de Norteamérica, ahora q lo recuerdo después de eso tu y yo nos unimos mas, tu me sonreías mas teníamos mas acercamientos, pero no se q sucedió después q nos distanciamos tanto- se pregunto Yoh tristemente

- recuerdo lo q sucedió cuando los grandes espíritus nos sacaron del territorio sagrado, luego de vencer a Hao- dijo Yoh mirando el cielo.

Fan back

Con un ultimo ataque Yoh logro cortar al espíritu de fuego, todos estaban impresionados, pero una luz segadora los envolvió a todos, cuando se dieron cuanta estaban en un desierto, Yoh vio como desaparecía la aldea apache, nadie entendía nada pero un grito de parte de Horo Horo los saco de sus pensamientos.

-LO LOGRAMOS VENCIMOS A HAO- grito Horo Horo dando brincos por todos lados

- si lo logramos- siguió Manta y asi sucesivamente todos empezaron a celebrar.

- si lo hicimos todos juntos- grito Yoh feliz, pero se percato de algo.

Anna estaba hay parada como estatua no se movía no hacia nada, sus cabellos tapaban su rostro, esto a Yoh le preocupo mucho asi q se acerco a ella quedando a poca distancia, todos lo observaban q acaso le había pasado algo a Anna.

- Anna te sucedió algo?- pregunto Yoh preocupado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Anna respon…- pero no pudo continuar ya q la itako se había apoderado de su cuello abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, esto dejo muy sorprendido a Yoh sin mencionar a los demás shamanes, Yoh se percato de q Anna estaba temblando.

- tuve miedo de perderte Yoh- dijo la joven aun abrasándolo, Yoh solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de igual forma, pero sintio algo húmedo en su cuello, sabia lo q se refería aunque todos digan q es muy fría es humana.

- discúlpame por preocuparte- le susurro Yoh abrasándola mas fuerte, todos observaban la escena con una gran sonrisa, Anna se separo un poco de Yoh posando sus manos en el pecho del shaman.

- no te atrevas a hacerlo otra vez, por q si no yo misma iré al otro mundo y te castigare- dijo ella con una sonrisa solo para el lo q le ilumino el alma a Yoh se veía tan hermosa, hubieran seguido así como estaban pero escucharon unos gritos y vieron a los abuelos junto con otro shamanes se acercaban a ellos.

Fin back

- si esa vez me dijiste q tenias miedo de perderme, pero sigo sin entender q paso entre nosotros, en q momentos nos separamos de tal forma si íbamos tan bien- dijo Yoh caminado a un árbol q esta cerca y sentándose bajo de el.

- q paso Anna, q te hizo distanciarte de mi, si yo…. Yo te amo Anna- dijo Yoh bajado la cabeza- eso te lo iba a decir aquel día pero ese día te volviste tan seria después de la escuela porq?- se preguntaba Yoh recostándose bajo el árbol, de golpe una se le cruzo por la mente- a menos q tu hallas visto eso- dijo sentándose de golpe y recordando una frase q le dijo la itako antes de echarse a correr.

Fan back

_- bien espero q se te cumpla tu deseo y discúlpame por hacerte la vida imposible Yoh Asakura, espero q seas feliz con la chica q elegiste yo no me interpondré mas._

Fin back

- Anna acaso tu abras visto eso- se llevo las manos a la cara con frustración- claro de seguro ella vio lo q paso ese día y pensó q yo tenia algo con ella, como puede ser tan tonto- dijo Yoh frustrado de su descubrimiento.

Fan back

Yoh iba caminado muy animadamente por el pasillo viendo un paquete tenia en su mano envuelto para regalo, iba camino al salón a buscar sus cosas para irse a casa, ya no había nadie o eso creía el, ya q lo castigaron por dormirse en clases y lo obligaron a limpiar la cancha de la escuela.

- hoy te diré lo q siento por ti- pensó en el joven guardando las cosas en su mochila cuando se dispuso a voltearse para salir se encontró con alguien en la puerta.

- Hola Asakura ya te vas- pregunto una chica de cabello largo negro, ojos azules piel blanca.

- Karin q haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto extrañado el muchacho.

- solo quería hablar contigo de algo- dijo levemente sonrojada

- si te escucho de q quieres hablarme- pregunto Yoh mirandola

- bueno yo quería decir q ESTOY ENAMONARA DE TI- grito la joven abalanzándose contra Yoh posesionándose de sus labios, por su parte Yoh quedo sorprendido tanto q no se movía .

Pero lo q Yoh no vio fue q unos ojos negros vieron todo y se llenaron de lagrimas para salir de alli con toda prisa.

Yoh cuando por fin reacciono se separo de la joven con la mirada triste eso dejo a Karin confundida – que sucede Asakura- pregunto confusa.

- discúlpame pero no puedo corresponderte - contesto Yoh seriamente- yo amo a otra persona con todo mi ser y no le puedo hacer esto- dijo Yoh con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón.

- es Kyoyama verdad ?- pregunto la joven

- si- dijo simplemente Yoh

- pero nunca los e visto juntos ni nada ella es una pedante, q le vez, q te hace amarla?- dijo la joven desesperada

- lo hermosa q es, la amo por q ella siempre confió en mi sin importar lo q pasara nunca perdía la fe en mi- contesto Yoh mirándola.

-pero yo puedo ser mejor q ella, si me das la oportunidad- dijo al borde de lagrimas la peli negro.

- lo siento Karin pero nada ni nadia puede superar a Anna antes mi ojos- dijo Yoh saliendo del salón con sus cosas dejando a la joven llorando.

Fin back

- Anna devio ver eso y seguro pensó q yo….. Maldición todo fue mi culpa- grito Yoh desesperado- su corazón se cerro a mi por q creyó q yo no lo amaba q me gustaba Karin- dijo analizando todo.

- Y yo me porte como un desgraciado con ella, no trate de averiguar lo q pasaba si no q me aislé de ella, yo tengo toda la culpa- dijo Yoh golpeando el piso derramando unas lagrimas- la debí hacer sentir mal con todo lo q le dije me atreví a lastimarla y después desee esto RAYOS- Yoh cada vez estaba mas desesperado

- maldición desee si pensar, sin averiguar las cosas, Annita perdóname- dijo dejándose caer al piso- no era q ella me odiara si no q pensaba q no la amaba, pero se equivoco la amo mas q a mi vida- dijo en un susurro- y ahora no la volveré a ver, no me podré disculpar, no le podré decir cuanto la amo, ANNA MALDICION PERDONAME por ser un completo idiota - dijo Yoh cayendo en un sueño sobre el pasto.

Se desperto y se incorporo, camino pesadamente era muy de noche como las 8:00pm no quería llegar a casa e no encontrar a Anna el había deseado esto y se cumplió, pero resulta q sin Anna no era nadie. Por Anna logro entrar al torneo de shamanes, Anna era la q confiaba en el pasara lo q pasara, por ella es q era quien era y como le pago el tratándole como si fuera una basura y deseando esto. Llego a la pensión se quito las sandalias y entro a la casa, pero no vio a Tamao no le presto importancia estaba muy cansado para pensar en eso, camino al pasillo q llevaba al cerezo q estaba en el jardín.

Cuando llego abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder, era ella sus rubio cabellos su piel su mira sin duda era ella, estaba recostada del árbol leyendo un libro, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del shaman. Yoh no soporto mas salio corriendo hacia la joven se arrodillo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Anna quedo impresionada pero cuando reacciono lo aparto de ella y le dio una gran bofetada.

- como te atreves q tocarme no q deseabas no haberme conocido- dijo Anna de pie mirándolo con odio.

- discúlpame Annita- dijo Yoh levantándose y tratando de acercase a ella, pero se aparto

- discúlpame, eso no basta Yoh, se q no puedo cumplir tu deseo de nunca haberme conocido pero si te liberare de mi presencia – dijo la itako de brazos cruzado.

- QUE de q hablas Anna- pregunto Yoh preocupado de la respuesta.

Q mañana a primera hora me voy para Izumo a romper el compromiso, te dejare en paz estas feliz ya - grito la itako al joven mirándolo pero se sorprendió cuando Yoh la abrazo otra vez, trato de soltase pero la tenia sujeta muy fuerte, dejo de forcejear cuando siento algo frio en el cuello .Lagrimas acaso Yoh estaba llorando por ella? no eso no puede ser - pensó la joven confundida.

- no Anna no me hagas esto tu no te puedes ir no soportaría estar sin ti- dijo Yoh abrazándola mas fuerte- Anna sin ti estoy perdido te amo- dijo Yoh dejando a la itako impresionada con lagrimas q amenazaban con salir.

- Yoh no juegues conmigo no mas por favor- susurro la joven escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del muchacho.

- No Anna no estoy jugando- dijo separándose de ella un poco y limpiándole las lagrimas q se habían escapado de su rostro- te amo Anna y soy un tonto por tratarte asi y decirte lo q te dije, te hice daño y se q no tengo perdón pero no te vallas de mi lado- rogó el shaman

- Yoh- susurro Anna tocando unas de sus mejillas, pero las aparto rápidamente y dio unos pasos hacia atras- pero yo te vi. como- pero fue callada por el dedo del shaman.

- Anna eso no es lo q parece tu eres la única para mi y no quiero perderte - le confeso el joven abrazándola otra vez pero ella se separo bruscamente.

- pero yo te vi, vi como le correspondiste, Yoh si lo que quieres es estar con otras solo dímelo yo no intervendré mas, q no entienedes te estoy dado tu libertad- dijo la joven con la mirada baja y apretándo los puños

Fan back

Anna iba caminado por el pasillo de la escuela iba a buscar a su prometido ya q lo habían castigado, cuando llego al salón noto q Yoh no estaba solo, estaba con esa odiosa de Karin una de las porristas del equipo. Sabia q estaba interesada en Yoh pero ella confiaba en el, se dedico a escuchar lo q le dijo la joven.

bueno yo quería decir q ESTOY ENAMONARA DE TI- ja y cree q Yoh le va corresponder- en ese instante la joven se abalanzo contra Yoh uniendo sus labios con los de el, lo q dejo a Anna impresionada y algo ausustada.

- Vamos Yoh separala de ti q esperas- pero todo se fue cuando vio a Yoh hay si hacer nada ningún esfuerzo por alejarla de el , se le derrumbo el mundo en ese instante- esto no puede ser posible- dijo retrocediendo para salir corriendo del lugar, lagrimas caían inevitablemente por sus mejillas mientras corría lo mas rápido q podía.

- como pude ser tan tonta en pensar q Yoh me amaba es solo una fantasía q no se cumplirá- dijo amargadamente sin detener el paso- si Yoh no desea estar conmigo lo dejare, no le impediré su felicidad ya q – no pudo evitar un sollozo- lo q mas quiero es q sea feliz- dijo completamente deprimida.

Fin back

La itako trataba de contener las lagrimas pero irremediablemente salieron, no lo soportaba, pensó tener una oportunidad con Yoh pero todo se fue en ese momento, despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintio las manos de Yoh sujetándole el rostro obligándola a mirarla a las vez a le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus dedos.

- Anna… Annita dime por q no te quieres interponer si este compromiso es obligatorio aunque yo ame a otro tengo q casarme contigo, entonces dime por q no te opones- pregunto Yoh mirándola fijamente

- por q …….. por q lo q mas deseo es tu felicidad Yoh- dijo tratando de desviar la mirada pero Yoh se lo impidió.

- Si eso es verdad, q lo q mas deseas es mi felicidad no te puedes ir- dijo Yoh para acercarse con un rápido movimiento al rostro de la chica posesionándose de sus labios, Anna esta congelada no lo podia creer Yoh la esta besando, no opuso resistencia mas bien le correspondió el beso, el beso duro poco se separaron delicadamente Yoh pego su frente de la de Anna.

- Por q dice s q si de deseo tu felicidad no me puedo ir?- pregunto un poco confundida.

- q no es obvio Annita, tu eres mi felicidad, te amo y no sabes lo doloroso q fue darme cuenta- dijo Yoh separándose un poco y mirándola

- yo también te amo mi tonto- dijo abrasándolo con fuerza.

- gracias por decírmelo, pero hay algo q quiero darte te lo iba a dar el día q sucedió eso con Karin pero como estabas así no me atreví- dijo Yoh separándose, le tomo la mano y la guió hasta la pensión seguido q subieron las escaleras y se encaminaron a la habitación del chico castaño.

Una vez adentro el joven busco un en una gaveta algo, lo saco y se lo entrego a la joven rubia quien lo miraba confundida- ábrelo espero q te guste- dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

Anna empezó a deshacerse del estorboso papel y se encontró con una cajita rectangular, la abrió y se encontró con un hermoso collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón q estaba adornado en las horillas con unos hermosos diamantes rojo- Yoh esto es hermoso- dijo viéndolo impresionada.

- ven te ayudare a ponértelo- dijo el joven posándose tras ella para ponerle el collar ella ayudo apartando su cabello una vez puesto el joven la abrazo por la espalda colocando su mentón en el hombro de la chica- eso no es todo ábrelo- dijo Yoh

- abrirlo?'- Anna obedeció y abrió el corazón para encontrarse con una foto de ella e Yoh abrazándola de la misma forma q lo esta asiendo ahora, recordó q esa foto fue tomada después del torneo por petición de la abuela Kino, pero no solo estaba eso si no también del otro extremo estaba escrito unas hermosas palabras-_siempre contigo te amo mi Annita-_ Yoh esto me lo ívas a dar aquel día ?- pregunto mirándolo.

- si ese día te lo iba a decir pero ocurrió lo q paso y no tuve el valor- dijo Yoh un poco triste.

- perdóname yo mal interprete las cosas y….- pero fue callada por un beso de Yoh mas apasionado q los anteriores .

- eso ya no importa, lo q importa es q estamos juntos y nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti- dijo Yoh cuando se separo del beso.

- te amo Yoh- dijo la joven posándose frente para apoderarse de su cuello.

- lo se yo también te amo mi Annita- dijo Yoh antes de unir sus labios con los de la joven itako.

Este beso era delicado al principio, luego se fue tornando mas apasionado y casi desesperado, Yoh le fue deslizando delicadamente la chaqueta a Anna, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la de el, a la vez q le iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa, Yoh tampoco se quedo atrás y se encargo de quitarle la camisa a la joven , poco a poco la fue dirigiendo al futon, mientras usaba su peso para obligar a la joven a recostarse.

Yoh recorrió las piernas de Anna con suma suavidad, mientras se dirigía hasta el cierre de la falda quitándosela de un solo tiron, esto mientras Anna se desasía del estorboso pantalón de Yoh, cuando los dos quedaron completamente desnudos Yoh entro suavemente en ella con cuidado de no lastimarla, una vez rota la barrera Yoh empezó con movimientos de cadera mas bruscos mientras escuchaba los gemidos q salían de la boca de Anna, Yoh se dedico a saborear el cuello y los pechos de la joven, mientras ella enredava sus manos en el cabello del castaño.

Cuando llegaron al clímax Yoh callo rendido sobre el frágil cuerpo de la joven quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, cuando por fin pudo normalizar su respiración salio de ella y se recostó a su lado atrayéndola para q se posara en su pecho.

- te amo mi Yoh- dijo Anna levantándose para darle un corto beso en los labios.

- y yo a ti mi sacerdotisa no sabes cuanto- dijo el mientras le deposito un tierno beso en la frente.

Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio hasta q Anna decidió romper con el- oye Yoh- llamo la itako.

- mmm- respondió el shaman

- no te da curiosidad saber como serian nuestras vidas si nos hubiéramos conocido?- dijo la itako esas palabras dejaron helado al shaman- si estarías mas feliz por no someter……- pero no pudo terminar por q Yoh se giro y se poso sobre ella.

- ni una palabra mas - dijo Yoh mirándola seriamente, lo cual sorprendió a la itako- si no te hubiera conocido estoy seguro de fuera un fracasado q no hubiera logrado nada- dijo Yoh poniendo una tierna sonrisa dedicada solo a SU itako- todo lo q soy ahora te lo debo a ti y a nadie mas, sin tus entrenamientos y tu forma tan estricta de ser es seguro q ni siquiera hubiera pasado la primera ronda- dijo Yoh mirándola de una forma muy tierna.

- Yoh – susurro la joven acariciándole la mejilla.

- gracias Annita- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el pecho de la joven quien lo abrazo instantáneamente.

- gracias por q?- pregunto confundida la itako.

- gracias por estar a mi lado, nunca mas en vida desearía q te alejaras de mi, sin ti estoy perdido- contesto Yoh

- ni yo tampoco, estaré a tu lado hasta el fin de mis días e incluso después tendremos toda una eternidad eso es lo q mas deseo ahora estar toda la eternidad en tu compañía - dijo la joven aferrándose mas fuerte al joven.

- sabes cual es mi deseo mas preciado?- pregunto Yoh levantándose un poco para mirarla

- no- respondió Anna

- pues crear una familia a tu lado, por q es de algo q ninguno de los dos a disfrutado- dijo Yoh mirándola con ternura.

- no podría ser mas feliz si creara una familia contigo para q la protejamos los dos juntos - dijo Anna sujetándole el rostro mientras lo atraía.

- eso es lo q mas deseo- finalizo Yoh antes de unir sus labios con la mujer q ama. Por su parte eso q sucedió abra sido obra de los grandes espíritus para darle una lección, si fue así vaya q se la dieron nunca se sabe lo q se tiene hasta q se pirde- pensó Yoh pero inmediatamente dejo de pensar en eso para ser uno solo otra vez con aquella mujer, y esperando q en un futuro no muy lejano esto les de un hermoso fruto que cuidaran los dos como una familia.

FIN

Hola q les pareció muy meloso verdad ,pero la verdad estoy muy satisfecha espero ql es gusta, bueno esto se me ocurrió un día q vi. el capi donde togahero (o como se escriba) esta apunto de matar a Yoh q Anna se pone a llorar por q piensa q va a perder a Yoh e incluso se molesta por q todos vieron sus sentimientos( aunque no se q tiene q ver la historia con ese capi XD) yo e notado q en shaman king Anna mostró muchas veces lo mucho q ama a Yoh pero no e visto a Yoh mostrar algún signo de querer a Anna solo como amistan. Pero hay sus excepciones como cuando se reunieron en Norteamérica , hasta cuando regresa de las entrañas de Hao cuando se levanto se quedo mirando a Anna y a nadie mas no notaron eso q a la primera q vio fue a Anna para mi q mientras el estaba en las entrañas de Hao recordó momentos q paso junto con Anna q había olvidado o le hiso recordar q la ama no opinan lo mismo, aunque se q ellos dos 2 quedan juntos ya q después del torneo se ve q se van acercando mas y para q Anna tuviera un hijo a los 16 fue por algo. Bueno mándenme reviews para ver si me quedo o me retrido como escritora y también mándenme su opinión de eso q le acabo de hablar, bueno hasta la Próximas chao………


End file.
